1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to information processing apparatuses, display control methods and storage mediums, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus having a scroll function for scrolling contents displayed on a screen when creating, referring to and editing a document or an image, a display control method which carries out a scroll process with respect to the displayed contents on the screen, and a computer-readable storage medium which stores a program for causing a computer to carry out the scroll process with respect to the displayed contents on the screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In information processing apparatuses typified by personal computers, document creating and/or editing apparatuses, image creating and/or editing apparatuses, and document and/or image referring apparatuses such as a World Wide Web (WWW) browser, a scrolling function is frequently used to advance or reverse information to a desired position when creating and/or editing documents or images. For example, when a user is viewing a certain page displayed on a screen when editing a document, the scrolling function can be used to refer to a page which precedes the certain page by several pages. The direction, speed and quantity of the scrolling function can be controlled, for example, by clicking and dragging a button which is displayed on the screen by a pointing device such as a mouse.
However, according to the conventional information processing apparatus, when the user uses the scrolling function when viewing a certain page displayed on the screen so as to refer to another page, the user must use the scrolling function again in order to return to the certain page. In other words, the user must search for the certain page using the scrolling function, and return to the certain page manually. As a result, there were problems in that it is necessary to carry out a troublesome operation of manually returning to the certain page, and it takes times to return to the certain page.
Furthermore, in a case where the user refer to several pages before returning to the original page, the user may forget the position of the original page. Hence, in a worst case, there was a problem in that the user may not be able to return to the original page.
The problems described above occur when carrying out a process within a single window. However, similar problems also occur in a multi-window system which is capable of simultaneously displaying a plurality of windows. For example, when the user is carrying out a process in a certain window and makes a reference to another window during the process, the user must also use the scrolling function in order to return to the certain window. In other words, in the conventional information processing apparatus, the user must use the scrolling function similarly as described above to manually switch the window and return to the certain window.